Eternal Torment
by ANiteOwl
Summary: This is a oneshot about Raven. Before the prophecy was fulfilled Raven had many nightmares. In this story, Raven relives one of her most gruesome dreams. I'm not that good at summaries.


A/N: My name is Gothic Demoness. This is a one-shot about Raven. This is also my first piece of writing, so please be nice. I don't mind flames but let me know why you didn't enjoy it. I would appreciate any constructive criticism.

I also don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters. Obviously.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Every night I am damned with horrific nightmares. The moment my eyelids close, they rise to torment me. I awaken to my own screams. Disturbing images engraved into my mind. Once they are burned into my own head, they never leave. I'm starting to wonder if I'm going insane. However, I have learned that insanity has nothing do with my nightmares.

They are caused by my fears. Fear is only in our minds but it always takes over. These nightmares are merely the manifestations of my fears. Usually, fear is worse than the source of that fear. But in this case, the actual thing is much worse. Well beyond the mortal comprehension. This thought did nothing to comfort me.

I try to avoid these dreams by remaining awake. Right now, I am lying on my bed waiting for the sun to rise. Unfortunately, the demon within me is not willing to be so patient. I try desperately to keep it locked behind the bars of my subconscious. But it slowly starts to escape. Then abruptly, it attacked with such ferocity, angered at having been imprisoned for so long. I was once again falling through the dark abyss that is my mind until I finally landed.

Slowly, I raised my head. I was afraid of what I would see. I already knew what it was that my eyes were about to behold, but I didn't want to see it again. Finally, my eyes opened to a horrendous sight. I was surrounded by a barren waste land. But worse. A hundred times worse. The sky above me was not the beautiful shade of blue it usually was. It was now a hell-fire red. No sun, moon, or stars could be seen through the clouds that were equally as red. The water in the ocean had transformed in to scolding molten magma. If a person were to fall in, the pain would be over before it even started.

All of the buildings were completely destroyed. Only their skeletons could be seen. All around me lay corpses. Their deaths, too gruesome to be put into words. There were some who had different body parts pulled out cleanly from their sockets. One of the corpses was missing its head and the blood was still falling rapidly from the wound. Many of the bodies no longer had their eyes. Others were bent into positions that they could not have done without dying. It appeared that the head of one of the corpses had been cut down the middle. The flesh had now rotted away and the crack in the skull was perfectly visible. Barbed wires could also be seen entering the bodies through various parts to make their deaths more painful. All of these bodies had been destroyed and disfigured in such horrible ways, that they were barely recognizable. While some had been decapitated, others had been ripped to shreds. Flesh and blood was everywhere. There was an abundant amount of blood being spilled from all the bodies that a stream of blood could easily be seen against the concrete. Some of the blood also found its way to the ocean of lava.

The flames were spreading. Eventually they reached the bodies, slowly reducing them to ashes. I also knew that the bodies of my friends were among the ones now being burned. There was nothing I could do to save them. I was filled with an overpowering feeling of despair and hopelessness. The putrid aroma of death, decay, blood, and burned flesh was overwhelming. This was, literally, Hell on Earth. And in Hell, lived the devil. Overlooking the destruction of this world was my father . . . the demon Trigon.

Suddenly, I awoke with a start. I was tangled within the sheets which had wrapped around me like a strait jacket. I was covered in cold sweat. Like always, the images of my dream followed me back into the real world. I was again surrounded by the Hell I was destined to create. I quickly wiped my mind of all thought and emotions while focusing on the deep breaths I was taking. Once I had regained control, I opened my eyes and I saw only my room.

Then, I slowly untangled the sheets from my body and laid them aside. I noticed that my leotard was now sticking to my body more so than usual. Most likely, it was because of the sweat. I lifted a trembling hand to my forehead to wipe away the sweat on my forehead. No doubt, my skin was obviously very pale right now. More so than usual. I also felt very cold.

I had managed to reseal the demon behind the bars of my mind. But I knew it would escape again . . . it always did.

All of my life, I've tried to keep it locked away. I have long since given up hope. It would continue to haunt me until the day I die. However, due to my demonic heritage, I am also immortal. The only way I can die is if I were to be killed. I have gone through my life knowing that I will always be tortured by the evil within me. It would never me alone. Many times, I have been tempted to end the suffering by simply ending my life. Unfortunately, it is not that simple. I have faced temptation and walked away. But not unscathed. Logic says that ending my existence is not the correct solution. It also says that the demon would still torment me, even in death. And I cannot wake up from death.

It will always be there. Lurking in the darkest corners of my mind . . . hiding. Waiting eagerly for its next opportunity to attack.

It has always lived inside of me. It's a part of me. It tortures me. It haunts me. It screams out my name, trying to get me to give in to the darkness.

And it will continue to do so. Forevermore . . . .

* * *

A/N: This is the end of "Eternal Torment." I really hope that you enjoyed it. Please review. I don't mind any constructive criticism so that I can improve my writing. Review please!

ROCK ON DUDE!

Gothic Demoness


End file.
